


Eviction Notice

by never_surrender



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_surrender/pseuds/never_surrender
Summary: Helga does a favor for Mr. Whitmore.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Eviction Notice

Helga Sinclair was busy cleaning her pistol when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she said. It was Preston Whitmore's maid. "Mr. Whitmore would like to see you", the maid said. "I'll be right down" was the reply. The tall, blonde woman rose from where she was seated and made her way downstairs to Mr. Whitmore's grand living room, where a large fire was crackling in the fireplace. "Ah, Helga! There you are!" the old man exclaimed. "Please, do sit down!" he said, gesturing toward a large armchair. Helga proceeded to take a seat, and Whitmore sat down in another chair across from her. "Drink?" Whitmore asked, as he began pouring brandy. "Yes, please," Helga replied. Whitmore poured two glasses, then settled in his chair. "What did you want to see me about, sir?" inquired Helga. Whitmore let out a long sigh. "My tenants. Impossible they are, really." Helga smirked. She knew exactly who Whitmore was talking about. The Blackwoods.

Mr. Whitmore owned an apartment building. He usually had no trouble with any of the tenants, especially not with the Blackwoods. Mrs. Bertha Blackwood seemed especially friendly. In fact, she had even befriended Whitmore. He would always tell Helga about how the Blackwoods were such good tenants. But one fateful day, it all changed. A lawyer had visited the Whitmore estate, informing the old gentleman that the Blackwoods were suing him. Whitmore was shocked and betrayed at the news; after all, the Blackwoods were his friends. The lawyer told Whitmore why they were suing: Bertha's husband Pete had slipped on a banana peel, injuring his back (but on Whitmore's property, so he was responsible according to them). Soon enough, the Blackwoods' true nature was revealed. Bertha was a betraying, lying, and manipulative woman who always portrayed herself as a victim; and Pete had an opium addiction and ran an illegal opium ring. Whitmore attempted to press charges, but Pete made sure that Whitmore never found any evidence of his activities. As for the lawsuit, Bertha and Pete wanted a large sum of money: one million dollars, in fact. A long legal battle ensued, and Whitmore gave the Blackwoods an eviction notice. They had six months to go find somewhere else to live. But six months had come and gone, with no sign of the Blackwoods leaving Mr. Whitmore's apartment. The Blackwoods were now squatters, and Whitmore wanted them removed immediately. 

"Helga, I need you to kick them out once and for all!" Whitmore declared dramatically, taking a shot of brandy, then slamming the glass firmly down onto the table. "It would be my pleasure, sir," Helga answered, a sly smile across her face. Kicking the Blackwoods out would be easy. Hell, Helga had gone on several expeditions where she had encountered things far more dangerous than some nasty tenants. "Excellent!" Whitmore exclaimed. "I'll have you go over there tomorrow evening." He rose from his chair, and Helga followed suit. "A dope who slips on banana peels is no match for me," she chuckled to herself as she left.

The next day arrived, and it was soon evening. Helga put her gun into her hip holster, donned her trench coat, then drove to the city where the Blackwoods were. Pulling in front of the building, Helga could see the lights on in the apartment. She got out of the car, walked into the building, and approached the apartment door. She gave the door two short, loud knocks. No one answered. Helga rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. She was just about to knock again when the door was opened by a fat woman with dark hair. Bertha. "Hello?" she said. "Hello," Helga replied curtly. "I'm here on behalf of my employer, your landlord. You are to leave immediately." At this, Bertha's face contorted into a frown. "Oh but we can't leave yet." Her face softened. "Our cat is sick. We need more time to pack." Helga sneered. "You had six months to pack. And I'm sure your cat will be fine." Bertha turned her head inside. "Help! Pete! A woman is at the door harassing me!" Pete soon appeared at his wife's side. "Hey, what ya doing to my wife?" He glared at Helga. She glared back.   
"You and your wife are to leave immediately. That's an order!" Helga pulled an eviction notice from her pocket and handed it to Bertha, who angrily snatched it. "No, we are staying. That old man can't make us leave!" "Maybe he can't, but I can," Helga threatened as she drew her gun. The Blackwoods were taken aback. "Now, begin packing your things. Move it!" Held at gunpoint, the couple walked back into the apartment and began packing, with Helga's glaring eyes following their every move. She noticed the cat, who was, in fact, not sick at all. After the Blackwoods packed a good deal of their things (Helga made sure they moved quickly), Helga escorted them out. "I will drive you to the nearest hotel, where the rest of your things will be sent." She then took the keys from them to ensure that they would not come back.

A few months later, the lawsuit was settled, and the Blackwoods were gone for good. "I've got a new tenant living there now. Thaddeus's grandson, Milo James Thatch!" Mr. Whitmore informed Helga. "I'm going to need you to pay him a visit soon."


End file.
